


Rock Paper Scissors

by Kaesa



Series: Founders of Hogwarts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: hp100, Drabble Sequence, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Minor Character, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Founders drabbles around the theme "materials."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Paper Scissors

**Rock** 

Eadwig had brought a large supply of red thread. It was proof against witches, said Eadwig, and they could find their way through the castle with it.

Later, they'd had to hack down a dense web of red thread across the corridor. _Then_ the fool suggested breadcrumbs! None of them were _ever_ listening to Eadwig again.

The stone in front of them groaned and stood at attention, parting to allow the passage of a horsy-looking woman dressed in blue. She smiled, pointing a wand at them. "Castle caught you, did it? I knew that charm'd be useful. Drop your weapons."

 

**Paper** 

"It comes from _plants?_" Godric paused as his speech went through the linguistic transfiguration, and al-Aziz shook his head. It threw him off for a second before he remembered they did their gestures differently. "Not just, you know, vegetable lambs?"

He nodded. Godric supposed that meant no. "I will show you," he said. "Come with me. We have a very good library! Lots of magical theory."

He didn't need to be asked twice, and soon he was examining not-parchment scrolls full of delicate Arabic words that looked like decorations. All he could understand were the diagrams, but that was enough.

**Scissors** 

Vegetable lambs were, to Helga, the most useful plants in all Creation. They could give fertilizer, wool, parchment, mutton, and if you were desperate, milk. Even without that, they were often a plant-animal bridge in her experiments.

That didn't mean they weren't obnoxious little buggers; you had to keep them from breaking their stems or starving to death. So she'd put them in pots, Levitated the pots, and let them graze freely.

Bad idea, she realized, looking out at the grounds and seeing tiny lamb seedlings _everywhere._

She reached for the pruning shears. They were having lamb for supper tonight.

 

**Draw** 

Salazar frowned at the parchment describing the potion. There was extensive use of the Kahroba Hex on seawater, and then you stood back and hoped not to die -- and _then_ you started heating the wine as you filtered out gunk from the seawater...

But how did it work? Salazar had no explanation, and his students were curious.

There was a knock. "Sir, an owl's arrived with a Council message," said the goblin servant.

Salazar took the scroll, relieved. Sometimes he needed to do something _easy._ And there were only thirteen people on the Council; how hard could it be?


End file.
